


Let's Drive

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Bucky x reader on a road trip. This could give you so much room to make it as long or as short as you want. Bucky needs a break to see everything he never had the chance to and he wants to take a small break so you guys decide to go to the mid west or wherever really. Like I can just imagine the reader getting control over the radio and she is able to show him new music. Bucky is smiling and they are laughing and the windows are down and Buckys hair is blowing in the wind. Omg I got a little carried away haha sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Drive

“Samuel, get out of the damn car!” you yelled. 

“But Y/N, I’m already comfortable!” Sam whined from the front seat. You huffed as you lugged your suitcase into the trunk of the car. Bucky was sitting down in the back waiting for Sam to move. You moved to the front of the car.

“Sam, we’re ready to leave, so if you want to spend the next two weeks watching me and Bucky make-out 24/7 I suggest you move,” you said with small smile and you hands on your hips. Both of the boys smirked before Sam got out. 

“Alright alright, you don’t have to tell me twice,” he winked at Bucky. “You two better behave yourselves!” he yelled as he walked out of the garage. You sighed, “Finally.”

You and your boyfriend Bucky were going on a long deserved road trip. It was Bucky’s idea. Things had been so stressful in the Avengers building. He wanted to be with you and spend sometime getting know the country again. The two of you along with Sam and Steve had taken a mission in Chicago, so what better place to start. 

And now the two of you were finally on your way. Bucky was in the driver’s seat, you next to him in the passenger. The minute you were out of the city limits, you rolled down your window. You stuck your hand out and wiggled your fingers through the rushing air. Bucky smiled and rolled down his as well. 

“Doll, why don’t you pick some music? You’re always talking about getting me to listen to some new stuff,” he suggested. You smiled widely as you quickly grabbed your phone and the aux cord. You started playing your road trip playlist. Send Me On My Way by Rusted Root began to play. Bucky took your hand in his as the music floating through the air. 

The drive was beautiful. Wide open plains that stretch for miles and amazing views. It was such relief from the usual bustle of the city. You’ve always enjoyed the countryside. Aside from the casual small town, the two of you barely saw anything else than the land around you. 

You loved moments like this. Moments where the rest of the world faded away but you and Bucky remained. Bucky looked at ease with his hair flapping around his face. He looked so pure. There wasn’t a moment that you two weren’t smiling. 

After almost 5 hours in the car, the two of you reached St. Louis. This city was completely different from New York. It was less busier and had a certain feeling to it. A feeling of Americana. 

Bucky watched as you gaped at the Gateway Arch. He loved the wonder in your eyes and the small smile that quirked up. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” you asked in awe. Bucky chuckled, still only looking at you. 

“It sure is,” he said quietly. That’s when you noticed that you were the one to capture his attention. You blushed before kissing his cheek. 

You two continued on your way. You showed Bucky Coldplay, and he laughed when you sang the wrong words. You two would occasionally stop at a small town and take cute and funny pictures and whatever crazy attraction the town had. You loved seeing Bucky be himself. Eventually, it became dark, and you and Bucky pulled into a motel nearby Lake Hefner. Bucky suggested a late night swim, and you were all in. 

The next morning, you were up early, ready to go. Today, the two of you would be stopping at your favorite attraction. Cadillac Rank in Amarillo, Texas. You started the morning off with Everyday People and Spirit In The Sky for your trip. As you crossed the border into Texas, you saw hundreds and hundreds of wind turbines. 

“What the hell are those?” Bucky asked. You giggled as you explained to your fossil of a boyfriend. Not before long, you had reached Cadillac Ranch. You squealed as you saw the row of cars buried in the dry ground. You reached in the back and grabbed the spray paint you had bought just for this. 

“Doll, what’re you doing?” Bucky asked confused. You giggled and pulled him along out of the car. “You’ll see!”

You hurried him over to the first car and turned him around, facing away. You pulled out a red spray paint and started writing with it. You giggled before you told him to turn around. He smiled when he saw your art on the hood. 

Bucky + Y/N

He grabbed your cheeks and kissed you. You could still feel him smiling into the kiss. He pulled you into a hug and rested his head on top of yours. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he practically whispered. You smiled and blushed when he said it to you for the first time. 

“I love you, too, Bucky,” you said into his chest. His hold on you only tightened. You pulled away with a mischievous smile. You pulled out the blue and white spray paint along with your red one. 

“Let’s have some fun,” you winked. He laughed before grabbing the red paint, and drawing circles. After you were done, you took a picture of your poorly drawn shield on the hood of the car. You two slid back into your car. Bucky kissed you once more before starting the car. Before he pulled away, he grabbed your hand and rubbed small circles on your knuckles. 

“Let’s drive,” Bucky smiled.


End file.
